<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my boy by lafleurasexuee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681698">my boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafleurasexuee/pseuds/lafleurasexuee'>lafleurasexuee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death Eater Trials, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafleurasexuee/pseuds/lafleurasexuee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin: mpreg, drarry endgame. Title from “My Boy” by Phillip Phillips. Disclaimer: not Brit-picked but I tried</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. it’s strange what desire will make foolish people do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from “Wicked Game” by Phillip Phillips</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco Malfoy wanted to die. Well, maybe that was a little dramatic, but he’d always been dramatic and that was practically all he had left. So if Draco was sitting in his father’s study drinking his good wine, that was to be expected. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A wave of magic jolted through Draco, sobering him up. Someone had entered the Manor grounds. He cracked his neck and rose to his feet after refilling his glass and taking it with him. He sauntered to the door and opened it just as a knock sounded. Whatever he’d expected, however, it wasn’t this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry fucking Potter was standing on his front step, hands in his pockets, looking sheepish. Draco hadn’t seen him, not since the trials. He’d managed to make eye contact to convey his thanks, but that was the only interaction they’d had since, well, since Harry had saved his fucking life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco lifted an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Potter?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Erm, hi, Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello,” Draco answered coldly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry scratched the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Erm, can I come in?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco narrowed his eyes but let out a huff and nodded his assent. Strangely, a small grin flashed on Harry’s face. Draco knew that grin would be in his dreams. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry closed the door behind him and let Draco lead him to the study where the bottle of wine was. Draco took a swig of his glass before turning to Harry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wine?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry’s eyes widened, but he nodded. Draco gestured for him to sit as he poured him a glass. Harry sat stiffly on the end of the leather couch, but Draco sunk down in the middle of it and handed him his glass. Draco took another swig as Harry took a tentative sip. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Harry looked all around the room, anywhere but at Draco, Draco stared at him unashamedly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Spit it out, Potter.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” He had the gall to look confused. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever you came here to say. Spit it out. I’m too sloshed to pretend to have polite conversation with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry snorted but nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right. Erm, is you mum—?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“France. They let her serve her house arrest at the manor there, since she never took the Mark and you testified for her. Thanks, by the way. I’ve no clue why you did that, for either of us, but thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry shifted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did it because it was the right thing to do.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco scoffed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I forgot. You’re Saint Potter, you help everyone, especially the people you hate, because you’re so perfect.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry frowned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hang on now, I don’t hate you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You probably don’t hate Mother, I’ll give you that, but let’s not pretend you don’t hate me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, listen to me. I might’ve hated you at a point when you were at your worst. Oh, first year, second, maybe third. But I don’t hate you now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco’s nose scrunched up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why ever don’t you hate me? I hate myself.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And maybe he really had had too much wine if he just made a pathetic, self-deprecating comment in front of Harry Potter, but he didn’t really give a fuck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry bit his lip and shifted like he was going to say something, but didn’t. (Thank Merlin). Instead, he pulled something out of his pocket and it took Draco a second before he recognized it as his wand. He blinked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Potter, you surely know I’m not allowed to perform magic.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry cringed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Erm, yeah, but it is yours, and I’ve held on to it for far too long as it is, and you should have it so that when you can perform magic again, you can, erm, yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco blinked again. Harry was flustered? Nervous? Ashamed? No, he couldn’t be ashamed, he had nothing to be ashamed of. Draco let out a breath through his nose and took his wand carefully before getting up and placing it in the bottom drawer of his father’s desk. He caught Harry’s eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That small smile appeared again before Harry laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Draco Malfoy, thanking me twice in one day. Wonders never cease.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco’s lips twitched in a genuine smile for the first time in a very long time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say that again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Harry was genuinely confused. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco sat back down, closer to Harry then before, and fixed him with a piercing gaze. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My name.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry’s eyes widened before he shook it off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, Malfoy?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco shook his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you said the other one.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You probably misheard.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did not. I have impeccable hearing.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry snorted before catching himself. Draco raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, sorry, it’s just only you would still be able to say ‘impeccable’ while sloshed.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco smirked and downed the rest of the wine in his glass. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry gulped and licked his lips, Draco’s eyes following the movement hungrily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Draco.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was barely more than a whisper, but more than enough to make Draco shiver. They stared at each other, and when Draco bit his lip, he saw Harry’s eyes track the motion. Without any hesitation, Draco lunged forward and crashed their mouths together. Harry remained still for a second, but then he was kissing him back hungrily, oh so hungrily. Draco opened his mouth against Harry’s in a moan, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in his mouth. Draco tilted his head, letting him in deeper. Eventually, they parted for breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bedroom?” Harry asked, panting. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco moaned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, please.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The inconvenient thing about Draco not being able to use magic was that they couldn’t just apparate to his room; Harry’d never been in it so he couldn’t apparate them there either. It was rather far from the study, and it didn’t help that they stumbled along, unable to keep their hands off each other, but they eventually made it. Draco fell back on the bed and Harry crawled on top of him, latching his lips to the long pale column and licking and nipping and sucking. Draco moaned and his hips bucked up, grinding into Harry’s, where he was just as hard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Harry,” Draco moaned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, Draco, c’mere.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco nodded and arched his back, pressing his body against Harry’s. Harry moaned and rolled his hips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck. Clothes, off. Now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco nodded in agreement and before he could start on his shirt buttons, Harry cast a banishing charm on their clothes, leaving them momentarily shivering. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just on the floor, don’t worry,” Harry said, reading Draco’s mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes hungrily took in Draco’s body, and Draco was about to shrink away, but he bent down and kissed him deeply. Any reservations about his body (or rather the scars and stain on it) Draco had were forgotten when Harry brought a hand between them. Draco moaned and his hips bucked into Harry’s hand and against his cock. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Harry...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, Draco, you’re gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco’s eyes fluttered closed, high on passion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Want-want—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want, Draco?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco moaned as Harry’s thumb swiped over his tip. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Want—you. Inside me. Please.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry cursed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, yeah, I can do that, Draco, fuck.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He brought his hand away to conjure lube, but it came back almost immediately, lower this time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I can—“ Draco gestured vaguely to suggest changing positions, but Harry shook his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wanna see you, Draco.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco groaned in response as the tip of Harry’s finger stopped teasing his hole and sunk in. Harry stilled, giving him time to adjust, but soon enough Draco ground down on Harry’s finger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“More,” he whimpered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh, I’ll take care of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he did. Harry slowly slid another finger in and let Draco adjust before scissoring them, stretching Draco. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“More, please, Harry, I want you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh, Draco, one more, I don’t wanna hurt you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry slipped a third finger in and Draco pushed back, seeking the pressure. Harry moved his fingers and Draco yelped when they grazed over that spot. Harry’s hand froze, unsure what he did wrong, but Draco glared at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you fucking stop, I’ll kill you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry’s face cleared in comprehension and then darkened in desire. He began fucking Draco with his fingers, pressing against his prostrate. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, I’m ready, please,” Draco moaned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry cursed and pulled his fingers out carefully, Draco whimpering at the loss. He conjured more lube before slicking his cock and pushing inside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Harry!” Draco shouted in pleasure as he slid in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He paused, but Draco pushed back on him, so he slid the rest of the way in until his balls were resting against Draco’s arse, one of his legs over his shoulder and the other hanging off the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Move, please,” Draco whimpered, and Harry complied. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He fucked him slowly, long movements followed by a gentle grinding of hips. Draco reached down and squeezed his cock, trying not to come so soon, but fuck, Harry felt wonderful. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry steadily sped up until they were going at a solid speed, Harry thrusting into him as Draco pushed back on him. Harry grabbed Draco’s hips and lifted them, changing the angle. Draco cried out as Harry hit his prostate, and Harry kept pounding it. Draco’s hand flew over his cock desperately, and one of Harry’s hands moved to his cock, replacing Draco’s and stroking his cock fast. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Harry, I’m-I’m going to—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry kissed his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cum, Draco, I’m close, too.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry pounded back into him, and that was all Draco needed before cum shot over Harry’s hand and on both their stomachs. Harry thrust in a couple more times before he pushed in deep and Draco felt him pulsing inside him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry collapsed on top of Draco, both exhausted. After a moment, Harry pulled out and rolled onto his side so he wasn’t crushing Draco. Draco hummed and his arm found Harry’s shoulder before he slipped into sleep, sated and spent and the happiest he’d been in a long, long time. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if it’s too obvious an asexual person wrote that lol. That’s as steamy as things are going to get</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. what a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from “Wicked Game” by Phillip Phillips again</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco woke up with a pounding headache and immediately decided that he didn’t want to open his eyes. After a moment, he realized he felt sticky and gross, so he forced his eyes open. The events of the night before washed over him as he took in his current state and his bed. His empty bed. He didn’t know why he was disappointed; Harry fucking Potter could do whatever he damn well pleased. But a small part of him had hoped that Harry’s saviour complex would prevent him from leaving a one night stand before the other woke up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco groaned. His head hurt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Missy?” He called. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’d let him keep the one house elf, though they’d made conditions. One, Draco must free her. Two, Draco couldn’t keep her here against her will; if she wanted to leave, she could leave. Three, he couldn’t abuse her in any way; if there was any sign of harm to the elf, he’d be shipped off to Azkaban, Harry Potter’s testimony the only thing that lightened his sentence to house arrest for ten years and no magic for five. Draco had seen Granger talking to Missy, so she must know she could have a place of her own in the world. Draco thought she’d stayed with him out of pity; he couldn’t perform magic without getting shipped off to Azkaban, but she could. True to his word, Draco had immediately handed her a pair of warm socks (he’d already given her clothes through secondary means; he wasn’t his father). Missy had proven to be quite loyal to Draco. When Draco asked her why she’d stayed, she’d answered that she couldn’t leave him alone; it would be cruel. Draco reminded her how cruelly she’d been treated by his father, but she shook her head and insisted that because Draco himself had never hurt her she trusted him. Times like these, Draco was overwhelmed with gratitude for her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missy appeared with a pop. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Master Draco?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just Draco,” he reminded her automatically for the thousandth time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Draco?” She corrected. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hangover potion, please. I think there’s some in the cabinet.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She disappeared with a pop and reappeared a moment later. Draco took the vial and drank it thankfully. If he hadn’t had a massive hangover and if he hadn’t had sex with the person he’d had a crush on since first year and if he hadn’t been distracted with disappointment that said person had left without goodbye even though he knew it was going to have to be a one time only thing, he probably would’ve noticed that the colour of the potion was a deep turquoise instead of the midnight blue of a hangover potion. As it was, he drank it without a second thought and thanked Missy, who took the empty vial and disapparated, then apparated back with a damp towel. Draco took it gratefully and wiped his stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Missy, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missy disapparated with a crack and Draco forced himself to stand and take a shower. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning, Draco woke up nauseous, which didn’t make sense because he hadn’t drank the night before, nor had he eaten anything out of the usual. And it was incredibly difficult to poison someone in their own home when that someone was on house arrest and visited by no one. (Well, Pansy twice in the months since the trials and Harry once). Draco passed it off as a bug of some sort and went about his day as usual.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he woke up nauseous for the fourth time in a row, Draco was worried. Once is nothing, twice is a fluke, three times is a coincidence, but four times means he was definitely sick. But how? Draco had never felt like this before when he was sick. He resolved to keep an eye on it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A week later, symptoms got worse. The nausea in the morning turned into throwing up in the morning, which turned into throwing up twice a day, which turned into throwing up every time he tried to eat something plus some extras just for fun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco pulled out his stationary and penned a quick letter to Blaise, who he knew via Pansy had seen an unbiased healer two months before for a sprained wrist, also via Pansy. He sent it off with the owl (thank Merlin they let him keep the owl) and awaited a response. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blaise owled him back the next day, saying he’d taken it upon himself to schedule Draco a house call with Healer Clearwater at half past two. Draco groaned. It was noon now, so he didn’t have much time to prepare for the healer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The main floo flared to life at precisely half past two, and Draco remained seated in the chair that had provided him his sole comfort the past week as he waited for her to step through. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Healer Clearwater looked kind, Draco mused, and she was wearing an engagement ring, not too gaudy but not subtle enough to signify a real lack of wealth. Draco decided he liked her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mr. Malfoy, I presume? I’m Penelope Clearwater.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just Draco, please, Healer.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled softly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Draco it is, then. Now, Mr. Zabini was a past patient of mine and informed me that similar discreetness would be best for you, yes?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco cringed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, probably not best to let the Wizarding World know that a Death Eater is sick. They’d send me “I Hope You Die” Howlers.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Penelope nodded slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ex-Death Eater, yes?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco scoffed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like it matters.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” he assented. “Ex-Death Eater.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, then, Draco, what seems to be the matter?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco shifted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve been having some nausea.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Some?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All right, quite a bit.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When did this start?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Two weeks ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How often is it occurring?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Currently, several times a day. Before it was mainly in the mornings.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Any projectiles or just nausea?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I started throwing up about a week ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Penelope hummed and jotted down notes on her clipboard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you just now seeking treatment?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco crossed his arms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought that it was a hangover, and then that it was a small bug. It got out of control, so my hand was forced.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Forced?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can probably imagine my reluctance to contacting a healer. First, it would have to be house calls only, which is inconvenient for the healer, and second, I can’t be sure I am able to find a healer who would rather heal me than accidentally give me the wrong dosage.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Penelope nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can assure you that my only intent is to heal you the best I can,” she said factually. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco nodded his thanks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, would you allow me to cast an exam?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Whatever you need to do.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Penelope flicked her wand and strings appeared above Draco, incomprehensible to him, but they clearly meant something to her. She gasped and waved her wand and a separate set of readings appeared, seeming confirming what she’d guessed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, what is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Penelope looked at him again and confused him immensely by grinning. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, obviously, you’re pregnant.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m—what?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re pregnant. Surely it’s not a shock? You must have taken the fertility potion, of course. Morning sickness is a common symptom of pregnancy, and I’m sorry to say that the fertility potion often enhances many of those symptoms.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I didn’t take a fertility potion.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Penelope frowned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. Then did someone give it to you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco shook his head before remembering a small detail he’d overlooked before. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh fuck.” Penelope smiled in apology. “Missy?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missy appeared with a crack. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Master Draco?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just Draco.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Draco?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Missy, did you give me a fertility potion the day after—the day after the visiter instead of a hangover potion?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missy’s eyes widened and she wrung her hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Draco.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco closed his eyes briefly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” he croaked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mistress Narcissa made me promise to do everything in my power to make you happy. I thought it would make you happy. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco shook his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, Missy. I forgive you. Just don’t do that again, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missy nodded solemnly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Draco.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, and Missy. Don’t punish yourself. That’s an order.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missy looked torn but nodded and disapparated. Draco turned back to Penelope. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well then. I am pregnant.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Penelope chewed on her lip. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you don’t mind my asking, who is the other father? It would be most beneficial to the baby to be aware of the exact magical and gene compilation.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco blanched. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is, unless you don’t want to keep the baby?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco shook his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I want this baby. I’ve always wanted children, but I’d never thought it would happen like this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Penelope nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, the other father?” She prompted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco looked off to the side and chewed his lip. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would the baby suffer if you don’t know?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, no, but—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then I’m not telling you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Penelope frowned. Draco’s tone made it clear that he was not going to change his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All right. Now, it would be best if I assign you a specialist in this area. Male pregnancies are a delicate process.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco hesitated. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you be sure—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That they fully understand and appreciate the situation? Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All right, then.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Penelope smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll get in touch with a couple of doctors. I won’t use names until you decide to meet with the doctor, though I’d suggest you do that fairly soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All right. You can owl me a list.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Penelope nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was a pleasure to meet you, Draco. I really do hope you reconsider about the other father.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco smiled tightly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was a pleasure to meet you as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Penelope nodded before exiting the same way she came. Draco let out a breath and fell back into his chair. He took a shuddering breath and began to cry. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. twisted in a dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from “Fool For You” by Phillip Phillips</p><p>uhhh yeah I’m back for now lol. don’t get too excited though, I don’t have the next chapter ready</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first thing to do, of course, was to owl Pansy. Draco was purposefully vague in the letter; there was no way he was telling her anything but in person. He asked her to visit, when it was convenient to her, and she arrived by floo within the hour. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Draco!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco cringed; she looked mad the second she stepped out of the floo, with her impeccable makeup and sharp heels and her hands on her waist. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, Pans.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I swear to Merlin, if it’s not important, I’ll kill you. Do you know when the last time you sent me a letter like that was?” All Draco could do was shake his head. “When you came out to me. Now, what the fuck is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco chewed on his lip and thought about trying to calm his nerves, but decided it would be futile. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re—what?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m pregnant, Pans.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a second when Draco saw pure, unbridled happiness in her eyes, but then it was replaced with confusion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But, Draco, you’re not seeing anyone?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know I’m not.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you can’t go find a hookup, did you—did you create a new potion that doesn’t require another’s sperm?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco smiled slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m good at potions, Pans, but not that good.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then what—?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Surely you can piece it together. Someone came here, we had sex, I took the fertility potion.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who? It’s not Blaise, is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco scoffed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Pans, we tried that and decided being friends was better, you know that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pansy nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I. Yes. But who else—?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco sighed and decided he’d rather show her and let her draw the conclusion than say it out loud. He motioned for her to follow him to his father’s study, where he pulled the bottom drawer of the desk open and stepped aside so she could see. Pansy took in the sight of his wand rather quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How the fuck.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco shrugged. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I offered him a drink. I was sloshed myself. It happened. He was gone before I woke up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I—the potion?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Missy gave it to me. Something Mother made her promise about making me happy. She’s surely heard me talk about how I yearn for a child but refuse to have one with a woman.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, Draco.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Indeed.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, are you—I mean, do you want—?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m keeping them, Pans.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But—you’re too young! How are you going to raise a child properly while on house arrest and without access to your magic? What happens when they start showing signs of magic?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco scoffed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m the one on house arrest. My child will be able to have an education. Besides, the magic ban is only for five years. They’ll be fine until then.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Draco—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, Pansy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All right, then. If there is anything, and I mean anything, I can do, you will let me know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Pansy. Promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good. Well, then. Love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love you too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pansy nodded, and with that, she was gone</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later that day, Draco received an owl from a Dr. Lee, introducing himself and requesting Draco owl him back to let him know when he was free to schedule an appointment. Draco wrote back that he had no plans, whatever worked for Dr. Lee would be fine, thank you. Dr. Lee wrote back to ask if 4 pm that day was all right and Draco responded that it was perfect. Now, Draco was pacing in the living room. The floo blared to life and a man stepped through. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Draco Malfoy?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Dr. Lee, I presume?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee smiled and offered a tanned hand for Draco to take. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I’m sure,” Draco replied sarcastically before gesturing to the various seats in the room. Lee choose an armchair and Draco folded himself into the corner of a couch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, Draco, Penelope told me that you refused to share the identity of the other father?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco tensed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is correct.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May I ask why?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He—I—it wasn’t planned. I don’t expect to see him again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee hummed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One night stand?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something like that,” Draco agreed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, as your doctor, I highly recommend informing him, especially as you plan to keep the child?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do. Plan to keep the child. But I’m not informing him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All right, I can tell I’m losing this battle. It would be highly beneficial to the baby, however, if I knew. Due to doctor-patient confidentiality I would not tell the other father without your permission.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco chewed on his lip. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How would it benefit the baby?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I know the genetic and magic genealogy and the medical history, I can best prevent any possible ailments or complications for the child during the pregnancy and the birth.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can provide all those things. Most of them, anyway. As I’m the one who took the potion, the baby will have predominantly my genes, yes?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, but—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do not associate myself with my family, but the Malfoy gene is very strong and has predominated throughout many generations. I’m sure this will be the same. The other father will not be required.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee pinched the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All right. Let’s start with magical genealogy?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Half-blood. Father was a pureblood, mother was a muggleborn.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee raised his eyebrows at the tense but made no comment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Genetics?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Poor eyesight, father was British-Indian, mother was Caucasian.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Medical history?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco scrunched his nose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not—sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“History of difficult pregnancies, deformations, illnesses?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee sucked in a breath and opened his mouth to speak, but Draco spoke first. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He wouldn’t know either. His parents died when he was young and has no existing relatives.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. And you? Genealogy, medical history?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pureblood, Caucasian, no medical issues.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All right, then. May I ask, if you’re not notifying the other father, do you have family that can assist you? Male pregnancies tend to be difficult.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco shrugged. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mother is on house arrest in France, Father is in Azkaban.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s no one else?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco hesitated. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pansy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Relation?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just friend. She’s the closest thing to family I have. But she’s going back to Hogwarts to finish her education in a month, so.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am again going to strongly recommend that you involve the other father so that he can support you and the child during this time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco shook his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s going back to Hogwarts as well. I think. And besides, if he knew, he wouldn’t give a damn.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t be so certain. He had anal intercourse with you; he must care for you on some level.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was drunk. Do you know who I am?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Draco Malfoy, most stubborn patient I’ve come across?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco snorted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I mean this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tugged up his left sleeve just enough so Lee could see, then pulled it back down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, I should’ve said this at the start. I wouldn’t be here if I cared that you were a Death Eater.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All right.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good. That’s all for today, I want to see you again in one week. Does this time and day work for you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco spread his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m on house arrest without magic. I’ve got nothing else to do.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee stiffened. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Without magic?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For five years.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee looked to the side for a moment, then locked eyes with Draco. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is imperative that there be a strong flow of magic during male pregnancies, as they rely solely on magic. As your doctor, I will write the Aurors of the situation and see if they would be willing to lift the magic ban for the child’s sake.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco blanched. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or you could tell me who the other father is and give me permission to contact him. I’m assuming he is not in a similar situation?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, he... he’s good.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, Draco?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I—you may write the Aurors.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee nodded and stood. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take care, Draco.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco nodded. Lee stepped through the floo, and that was that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey um I know absolutely nothing about babies or pregnancy or anything medical so. Suspension of disbelief pls.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. like a fall leaf from a tall tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from “So Easy” by Phillip Phillips<br/>Time skip &amp; Harry’s POV !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">September 1st arrived much faster than Harry would like. The truth was, he didn’t want to go back to Hogwarts. He knew that the parts the war had destroyed were rebuilt, but all he could think about was the carnage that had happened there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione, however, was insistent, so Harry and Ron were returning. Between Hermione’s stubbornness and the letter McGonagall had written to Harry personally, he had to go back. McGonagall had offered for all the students whose learning was interrupted by the war to return for an extra year to finish their learning. Hermione was, of course, overjoyed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Harry couldn’t stop thinking aboutDraco. He hadn’t told anyone what happened, but Ron and Hermione could tell that something had happened.He felt like a dick for taking advantage of Draco when he was drunk. He knew Draco would never want to sleep with him while sober, and he felt awful, but at the same time, that was the best night he’s ever had. Enough to jack off to in the shower for the rest of his life. But he knew he could never face Draco again. That’s why, when Pansy Parkinson approached him with cold fury in her eyes, his skin turned cold. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, erm, ‘mione, Ron, you can...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mate, we’re not leaving you alone with the snake.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione swatted Ron’s arm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Potter.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Erm, hello, Parkinson. How can I help you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so glad you asked.” She grinned, all teeth. “It would help me immensely if you’d talk to Draco.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ron choked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would he talk to Malfoy?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pansy sneered at them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, you know exactly why you should talk to Draco, don’t you, Potter?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Erm, see, the thing is, I’ve been wanting to, but I didn’t think he’d—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Save your blubbering for Draco, Potter. He finds it endearing, I find it a waste of time. Ta.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, Pansy stalked off. Ron spluttered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell does she mean, mate? Why would you talk to Malfoy??”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, and tell us more about the “endearing” part, Harry,” Hermione added slyly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry groaned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know how you guys asked if I’d met someone because I’ve been different?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, but what does that have to do with—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry gave Ron a look. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Merlin’s left tit. I’m gonna throw up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, come now, Ronald. Harry’s been attracted to Malfoy since at least sixth year.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Harry’s turn to splutter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What—how—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The stalking? The obsession? The concern?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine. I’ve been attracted to the bloody wanker since the hippogriff thing.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ron gasped. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That—that’s third year!!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Ron, I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, now we’ve established that, let’s examine this situation, shall we. What exactly happened between you and Malfoy, Harry?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, erm, I went by to give him his wand back, and then I kind of invited myself inside, and he was drunk already, and. Yeah. I left before he woke up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait. You and Malfoy. Had sex ?!!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry flushed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ron shook his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is way too much information for my small brain.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When did this happen?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Erm. June.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Harry!” Hermione scolded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s September! Why on earth haven’t you talked to him??”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I felt bad. For taking advantage. I was sure he wouldn’t feel the same way sober.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yes, sure, Malfoy had sex with you because he didn’t want to.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry shrugged. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When you put it like that...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right. Parkinson just informed us that Malfoy both would like to speak with you and finds your mumbling endearing. What more do you need?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Confidence?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ron snorted. Hermione gave him a disapproving look. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Harry James Potter, you are going to floo Malfoy this weekend.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes ma’am.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, to the library?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry and Ron groaned. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>